


Burning Love

by MeggieChan16



Category: yandere - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Relationships: GirlxGirl - Relationship





	1. Senpai

I am dreaming. I know that I am. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness around me. _Where am I?_ I thought, in what I supposed was a straight line. I saw a light ahead and began to jog to it. The light became brighter as I got closer and I shield my eyes before looking around. "I-I'm at school..." I said to myself. Not only was I at school, but I was in classroom 2-B. My class. I walked out into the halls and looked from my left to my right. No one was in sight.

I headed towards the stairs and started to walk to the lockers until I found myself walking to a tree. But it wasn't just any tree, but the acclaimed Sakura Tree. The Sakura Tree is where people would go to confess their love to someone. And if that person accepted their feelings, they would be together forever. I looked at the tree and saw someone up there. I jogged up the hill to the tree but the person was gone. I looked around the tree but couldn't find them.

_Where did they go?_ I thought as I stood in front of the tree, facing towards the school and I sighed at the view. Before I began to walk down, I saw someone walking towards the hill. _Who is that?_ I thought as I watched them walk closer. I was able to get a look at the person coming up to where I was. It was an upperclassman. A girl. I looked down at my hands and saw a confession letter, but the name of who it was for was barely visible. I looked at it closer but couldn't make out the name.

I turned around and grabbed a flower, hoping that I could rub the flower hard enough to make the name show. "Uh... excuse me? Are you the one that asked me to come up here?" I turned around as soon as I heard the voice and I felt a blush creep on my face as I got a good look at the girls face. She had dark brown hair, light lips and light blue eyes. _S-she's so beautiful.._ I thought. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice her take the letter out of my hands.

I watched her carefully as she read it, my heart pounding. She smiled every now and then while she was reading it. Once she was done, she closed the letter and looked at me. I looked away from her, embarrassed and nervous. She grabbed my hands and I look up at her, she was closer to me now. "I can tell you put your whole heart into that letter and even built up enough courage to ask me to come meet you up here.. There is something I need to say." _Oh god.._ I thought, bracing myself for rejection.

"I-I feel the same way you do, Tarika-Chan.. and I want to be with you forever, if you want me to that is.." She said, her face tinted a shade of red. I smiled at her, happy that she felt the same I did. She then leaned her face closer to mine and we share a tender kiss. Well, I thought we did. Before the dream could finish, my alarm woke me up. I growled before turning it off. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. _Time to get up for school I guess.._ I thought to myself as I eventually got up. I grabbed my uniform and got dressed.

I grabbed my school bag as well as something to eat as I head out the door. I looked down at my phone the whole way to school. I messaged my friend, hoping that I would have at least one class with her. I was so into our text conversation that I bumped into someone. _Dammit._ I thought as I picked up the persons phone and handed it to them. "I'm so sorry about that. I should really watch where.. I'm.." I trailed off as I looked up at the person. _I-It can't be.. h-how?_ I thought as I stared blankly at them, heat rising to my face.

"It's my fault really. Sorry about that." They said and I stared a bit more then realized that I still had their phone. "Oh! H-here's your phone, i-it dropped when we bumped into each other..." I stuttered, handing them their phone. "Thank you. Do you go to St. Jeeves High School as well?" They questioned and all I could manage was a nod. They look at their phone before back at me. "Well, I got to hurry and meet my friend before they leave me. I hope to see you around." And with that, she leaves.

I sigh and held my hands over my heart. _She is the person I have dreamed of meeting. Literally._ I thought. "My Senpai~" I say out loud and continue walking towards the school.


	2. Ami Fujii (Rival-Chan)

**_Meggie-Chan_ **

I looked down at my phone and saw a message from my friend and brother.

_Hurry! I need to see if we have the same classes ;c_

_where r u? I thought you said that you'd be here! I see your dumb friend but not you >:c_

I sighed as I read both messages. I entered the school and head towards the counseling office. I saw my brother, Ichiko, and my friend, Honoka Kawai, looking for me. My brother was the first to spot me and motioned for me to hurry over and I jogged over to them. "Took you long enough, Baka. How are you here later than me if we left almost at the same time?" Ichiko scolds me. He is younger than me by two years but still tries to boss me around.

"We'll talk later, right now we have to get our schedules!" Honoka says and pulls me into the office, Ichiko following behind. We walked up to the counter and asked for our schedules. "Your names?" One of the counseling woman asked, scrolling through her computer. "Honoka Kawai." "Ichiko Kojima." "Megumi Kojima." She typed our names into the computer and we heard the printer start up. she got up from her chair, walked over to the printed papers, walked over to us and handed us our schedules.

We thanked her and headed out of the office. "Alright, what are your classes Honoka?" I queried, nervous. She looked at her schedule and read them out. "I have Math, English, Science and Art... what do you have Ichiko?" "Science, English, History and Math. Megumi?" I looked at my schedule and saw that I had an extra class. "I have an extra class I guess?" I said, confused. "What are they?" "Math, Art, English and Reading?" "Reading? With who?" Honoka questioned.

"Shihon Nagasaki.." I replied. "Nagasaki Sensei??" Honoka asked, surprised. "Yeah?" "Wait, doesn't she teach more than one class?" Ichiko queried. "I heard that all of the guys who had her for a teacher fell behind a year because of how hot she is." I shook my head at them and peered at my schedule once more. _So, I have a reading class with one of the beautiful teachers huh? This will be an interesting school year.."_ I thought to myself.

As I listened to Ichiko and Honoka's conversation, I felt as if someone was staring at me. I turned around but didn't see anyone. "--Meggie-Chan!" Ichiko yelled, making me jump. "What?" "Did you hear what I said at all?" "U-uh.. no." I responded, trying not to laugh. "Baka." He said with a shake of his head and I smiled, rolling my eyes. While we were talking, I saw a girl with long green pigtails. _Made to stand out... I like that._ I thought as I watched her walk into the classroom.

I stared at the class for a bit longer that I didn't notice that the bell rang. "Time to get to class. I'll see you baka's at lunch." Ichiko said before walking away. "See you later." Honoka said and the two of us walked upstairs to our class.

_*** * *** _

After our first class, we had to head to the gymnasium for an introduction about the school, the headmaster, the clubs and everything else. However, I decided not to go this time. "So you're just going to leave me to listen to this boring stuff about the school?" Ichiko growled at me. "I already heard all this stuff last year, what's the point of listening to it all again?" I rolled my eyes. "Well, I was sick the first week of school last year so I wasn't able to hear about anything the-"

"Let's just go you baka!" Ichiko interrupted Honoka and pulled her into the gym. I giggled quietly and walked to the back of the school. I sat under a tree near one of the exits by the school and pulled out my sketchbook. I was able to sketch four pictures when I suddenly heard a voice. "That's really cool," I jumped at the voice, almost ruining what I was currently doing. I looked up and saw a girl with green hair pulled up in pigtails. _It's her..._ I thought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She smiled and sat next to me to get a better look at what I was drawing. I continued to draw and she watched. I began to feel a little weird as she watched. "Uhm.. I-I'm not used to people watching me draw..." I said, getting distracted by her presence. "Oh. Am I... am I bothering you?" She asked as she began to get up. "No! It's just.. I'm more used to drawing alone." I responded, my words stopping her.

I looked at her and saw a shade of pink appear on he face. The bell rang and everyone started walking out of the gym. "I guess I'll uh... see you later then?" She queried. "Probably." I responded and she smiled. She began to walk away when I stopped her. "W-wait!" She turned around with a questioned look on her face. "What's your name?" "Ami Fujii."


End file.
